Malin's Story Chapter One & Prolouge
by MaliksWifey
Summary: A girl named Malin finds herself going out on an epic adventure with Malik First FanFiction and It's just roughly made but I still like it! Inspired by a Roleplay I had.


Prolouge.  
I was sleeping soundly inside of my room when I heard screams.  
My first thought where that I was dreaming a nightmare yet again, the spy life my father had trained me in had caused me to see terrible things.  
Horrible.

I still have flashbacks from that time.

-You shall be a spy under your fathers command he said to me.  
I was only five, but still he pushed the responsibility of being a spy on me.  
Back there I didn't even know what being a spy was like I thought while giving out a sigh.

My father had told me the story so many times about how mother and he had been born In Sweden.  
And that they had decided to go to and discover the world.  
They had sailed for sevral weeks and were starving on the ship, and that day they found land.  
Alot of land.  
They discovered Russia and how they were greeted was suprising.

The king was walking a parade and saw their ship, and how starved they were.  
He took them In.  
I don't know why, my father said the king had a feeling that they would be good.

The king helped my father and my mother back on their feet, and when they were healthy he took them in for an audience.  
There was some commotion because no one could understand what the other was saying.  
But there was a translator, he had been a traveler too but he stayed under the kings service, he was very old so my father wasen't all that suprised.

The translator died the day after, though he had an apprentice who understood the basics of what my father told him.  
And so it went until my father and mother learned Russian.

The king and my father had always been such good friends so the king put him in the council, oh and how many great ideas he proposed.  
They made Russia a better place.  
Though he had his suspicions about the others in the council and so he decided to train me up to a spy.

One day he returned from a council meeting into our own little house near the castle.  
He went straight for me and put me under spy training.

A few years later I spied for him.  
I had been caught a few times, I was in pain.  
But my father didn't care as long as I didn't tell anyone so I was silent.

He who has been so loving had turned cold as stone because of the council my mother always tells me.

But then I heard another scream even though I was awake.  
I hurried to the door and peeked outside, I saw soldiers unknown ones.  
One of them saw me, and went for me.

I hurried out the door and into the cold of the snow.  
I fell on some Ice as I looked back at the guards running for me, I saw my mother, my sister, my brother in the snow.  
All dead.  
I wondered where father were.  
Then I saw him looking at me with an evil grin ordering the guards to take my life also.  
I started to cry as I knew that the soldiers wouldn't hesitate with taking my life.  
Then I heard horses from a few meters away.  
The kings soldiers.

I looked up at the unknown soldiers with tears flowing down, they decided It wasn't worth it and they ran.  
The king went for what he though was my fathers dead body first, as some of the guards looked down at me crying.  
They were quite compassionate they told me tales about their lost ones, and they took care of me.

I think I acually were to call them my first friends.  
They were sevral years older than me but they played with me and they cared for me.  
But they eventually were killed in a battle.

The king had adopted me, he was still greiving my dead father.  
I tried to tell him my father was the murderer but he didn't listen.  
He didn't care about me, I was so alone.  
I started to take lessons, In baking, painting, ballet, harp, piano whatever I could learn as I grew up.  
I felt so alone, even though from time to time I was distracted with learning new things, Whenever I went out the castle I had to wear a heavy crown.

It's weight was to much for me from time to time, but I tried to stand up and continue as good I could.  
When I turned 21 the king had planned an arranged marriage with a high ranked military.  
I ran away instead, I took my father and my mothers boat and went out into the sea, I discovered some food my father had placed in the ship incase of a journey.  
The food was remotely good so I went with it and I sailed away.

Far... Far away.

Chapter 1

First I went to Spain then to France and to alot of other countries, until I had a almost complete world map.  
I thought, but I noticed something was missing; I just wrote ''Undiscovered'' In the empty piece.

As I picked up some crew I went out for a journey for that undiscovered land.  
After sevral days and a female captain the men did start to worry.

But we found land, yes we did.  
It was really warm, and so I started to make a little picture of what I could see on the map.  
I went down the ladder and jumped down on the land, I saw sand all over.

-A beach, Atleast its another warm country.  
The crew followed me down as we began walking.  
We walked for days without food or water.

I saw a river in a little forest on the side, I went for it as the others just stood there.  
I don't know what they are waiting for.

-Hey guys there's wa-...  
I was about to say, when I saw them get killed by a man in a white hood.  
I also heard him say, Sorry when he was riding away from the spot.

-Marianne! I ran towards her while crying, I think I sat there sevral hours.  
She had been my First Mate for so long, actually she was the one who taught me selfdefence and steering ships.  
I sighed I knew I had to leave her there.

To be honest, I was scared.  
I drank some of the water before I went for my crew members closing their eyes while mumbeling a sentance for each one.  
I was ashamed, But I looted their pockets, I knew If I wouldn't do it someone else would.  
And To be honest I needed It more.

I kept going hiding in the woods for sevral days until the woods ended.  
When I was looking from the woods, I saw a city.

-A city I mumbled...  
I went for the town, I got let in I don't know why, Maybe they saw I needed it.  
But then I noticed that this is the lower class part.

-Not suprising why else would they let me in?  
I went to a stand and looked at the foods there, when the man looked away I stole some.

-Theif! Guards! He yelled.  
I hurried over to climb to the roofs, I ran for my life.  
When I broke their line of sight I jumped down into a weird opening in the rood in all haste.

-Welcome to my bureau, do you need something? I could hear a voice saying.  
Before I went in i put on a hood, just in case i thought.  
I went in and saw a man in a black cloak.

I inspected him closer as I almost immediately noticed he missed an arm.  
I felt sympathetic, I don't know why.

-Why, you don't even know this man I whispered quietly to my self.  
I needed to seem casual, maybe even a little funny those things people wear on their heads here... I started to laugh quietly while remembering what I've seen on  
the way here.

-I'll have a feather pen and a pergament please. I've never had a feather pen I said while smiling.  
As he put it on the desk I remembered I needed to pay... I saw a stack of gold in the upper class department of this city... Hm... Let's try some English pounds first.  
I put some English pounds at the desk as I looked at him.

-What's this?  
-Money.

-Don't you have any Syrian pounds?  
-Hmm So that Is what this place is called?  
-Yes...  
-Oh and No I don't have any Syrian pounds, If you just wait here maybe this will do.  
I climbed out and went for the upper class part of town.  
Hmm where Is it now?

I went around and there I saw it, I started to drag it across the roofs to the 'Bureau' I think he called it.  
-I'm back I shouted down to him.  
I threw down the gold and I heard a loud boom...  
-Oops...  
-I hope I didn't crush anyone?

I jumped down and noticed that he was still there.  
Phew... This could be a good place to stay for a night or two.  
As I try to drag it further I notice that I can't drag this material on this floor...  
-I can't seem to... move the gold any more...  
-Ehh, Don't worry.  
I saw him put things in a basket.  
He dosen't need to do that! I don't deserve free things!

I tried yet again to move the bag of gold but failed.  
Then I just took one gold piece out and carried it over.  
-H-here! I said as I put it down on the desk.

He stared at the gold with wide open eyes.  
-All yours! I'm just going to stay here for awhile I said while yawning and laying down on the floor.

He sighs as he shakes me lightly, I didn't notice I was deep in my nightmares yet again.  
-Novices he said as he got a blanket and put it on me.

Without knowing I started to sleep talk  
-Marianne! He could have killed me instead, my teacher my companion...  
One little tear fell down but I held the rest in.

-She's been through alot he said.  
The next morning I had helped to clean the Bureau a bit.  
I couldn't take the dust lying everywhere.

-What do you think I said while still brushing off some dust here and there.  
-What do you mean?

-I've cleaned the Bureau a bit I said while smiling, Oh and I added some maps over different countries in the world next to you If you see.  
I saw how he inspected them carefully, But I couldn't help myself from how silly he looked with only one arm.

I'm getting hungry... I wonder If hes hungry too... I should probably get something to eat.  
-I'm going out to get something to eat I said while smiling.  
-Just so you know I'm probably going to be chased by guards, It's kind of what happens...  
Those guards are going to starve I thought while smiling.

I climbed out and went for the nearest tower, It was filled with guards.  
I sneaked in from the roof, Into the kitchen while collecting as much food as possible in a basket.  
-HEY! YOU!  
Shit A guard noticed me.  
I climbed up hastely, while arrows were shot at my direction.  
When I was up I saw that all the guards on the ground were looking at me.  
-Oops...  
A guard had climbed up on the roof and swinged a sword at me, I noticed him in the corner of my eye and ducked as I jumped down the building.  
There was a hay stack there, Lucky.  
I ran away in amongst the buildings in the town as I climbed up to the roofs, making sure to break their line of sight as I jumped down into the bureau again.

-I'm back! I have food I said while catching my breath.  
I went into the bureau and sat down on the floor offering some food.  
-I think I'll have a bit.  
-Come and get some then I said while I held up the basket smiling.  
I really need to leave soon, I wouldn't like to see him killed.  
Why does everyone I ever get close to get murdered?  
Is this my curse?

-I have to leave soon though, I'm going back to Europa.  
-Hmm? What's Europa.  
-It's a part of the world I said while standing up walking towards him pointing at one of the maps.  
-This is a world map I said while pointing at the map and showing Europa.

-But Syria and the surrounding contries are missing.  
-I haven't discovered them yet I said while sighing.  
-Maybe you could fill some of it in I asked him while putting on a smile.  
-Sure he said back with a little smile as he started to draw with a feather pen from time to time glancing on his own maps.

-This country Is so warm, I can't help to miss the snow a bit.  
-S-snow he said back with new found interest.  
-Yes? I'm suprised you've heard of it I said while smiling.

-...

It must've been a sensitive subject, change subject, change subject!  
-I have a ship that could go there In a few weeks I said while smiling.  
Damn it, Are you going to get him killed by an unknown reason now?  
Are you? I kept saying to my self.

-A few weeks he said while staring out in the bureau, looking almost distant.  
-I'm coming with you he finally said.

Malin! You! Are! Going! To! Get! Him! Killed! I kept saying, but still I needed company.  
I closed my eyes as I promised myself never to let him get killed.

-Okay then, we'll leave tomorrow I said with a fake smile still worrying.  
I sat down next to the desk.  
What happend to his arm, Im curious It's probably a touchy subject though...  
I sighed, I won't know anything If I just won't ask.

-What happend to your arm by the way? I asked carefully.  
He sighed as he started to tell me.

-My brother and I were accompanying the greatest assassin of the creed Altaïr  
we were supposed to recover the artifact from an underground temple, but Altaïr broke the three rules of the creed  
One. Do not harm the innocent. Two. Be discreet in your work. Three. Do not compromise the Brotherhood  
And that led to me losing my brother and my arm.

I sighed, Why isn't this world fair?  
It makes me so sad, how others have been in pain as I have.  
Just by the acts of one man.

-We have had all our losses was the only thing I could say.  
I remembered how I've been learnt magic in England.  
I might not be able to revive his brother, But I might be able to get his arm back.

-H-hey! I can probably get your arm back, If you let me.  
-Nonsense.

-Here I can show you some notes in the matter I said while taking out a huge bunt of paper.  
He left the desk as he went to me and I showed him my magic notes.

I saw that he looked confused.  
-Do you want to try? I asked carefully, I knew he had no reason to trust a stranger.  
He swallowed hardly as he said I have a bad feeling about this.

-It won't hurt I promise...  
He took a look at his shoulder with a missing arm and said okay.

I went through the basics of a spell.  
-Sit down here infront of me, take my hand look me in the eye and I'll mumble a spell that will work after a nights rest.  
-O-okay he said, I could hear how uncertain he was.  
We sat down, he took my and and looked me in the eye as I started to mumble a spell.

This will take lots of energy, I will probably faint I sighed.  
I just hope this works.

After the spell I could feel energy going away, leaving blackness...  
I fainted.

A few minutes later I could open my eyes and mumble a bit but I still felt very weak.  
-It's just a side effect from the spell, I said.  
-If you say so, but if you're dying im not a doctor he said as he went back to work.

Nice fella I thought.  
Oh well, I've known worse.

I slept a bit and the next morning It seemed like all energy had came back.  
-You should rest a bit I managed to stay, still very morning tired.

-I'll rest when i rest he said.  
I sighed as I got up.  
We might have to leave in a few hours to make it halfway to the boat by night.  
-We need to leave soon I said while smiling.

I remembered the guards chasing me, they're probably still searching for me.  
God damn I broke into their fort just to get some food, they're probably still stunned i thought while smiling.

I started looking around the bureau noticing some chests.  
I went down for one of the chests suprisingly he didn't even care.  
While looking through the chests for some extra clothes I asked him what his name might be.

He replied with his name which was Malik, I thought it sounded pretty close to my name for some reason.  
-My names Malinki I said while smiling faintly.  
-It's a nickname for my real name Malin.

He must have noticed the similarities too.  
-Nice name he replied as he kept on working, and I kept on searching 'till I found clothes in a chest.  
-Can I borrow these I said while holding up almost identical clothes 'till what he was wearing.

-S-sure he said while glancing at me.  
I went into the opening and took off my clothes as I was quickly putting on his clothes.  
Hey these clothes actually fits me.

I went out into the bureau again.  
-There we go I said while smiling.  
-Now shall we not start our journey?

( It's the Prolouge and the First Chapter :3 My First Fanfiction Inspired by a Roleplay I had. )


End file.
